


¿Can't You Look at Me?

by Alysmk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Death, Drama, M/M, Nature Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysmk/pseuds/Alysmk
Summary: Los ángeles de la muerte han existido desde el comienzo de los tiempo. Dicen las antiguas culturas que sin muerte no hay vida, esta no tiene sentido. Y por esa misma razón, ellos existen en este mundo.Sin embargo para que su existencia no sea un constante miedo para los seres humanos, estos viven invisibles a los ojos de ellos. De esta manera los ángeles logran hacer sus trabajos sin mayores contratiempos, con la invisibilidad siendo su más fiel compañera.Pero ¿qué pasaría si un día un ángel es visto por un ser humano? Ese seria el fin de las cosas cómo se conocen o es un patrón desde el inicio de la historia. Quizás los humanos que logran ver seres sobrenaturales siempre han existido, aunque para el ángel CS esta es una novedad a la que debe enfrentarse por primera vez en toda su existencia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findmeinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/gifts).



> Querida, Mac. Esta historia la edite especialmente pensando en ti, pues eres una amante del Jicheol. Y de alguna forma desee retribuirte todo lo que has hecho por mí, por eso ahora esta historia es un Jicheol. 
> 
> Espero te guste, querida.
> 
> Pd: Esta historia es originalmente un Gyuzi. Solo contendrá dos partes, tal vez.

Peso y Levedad.

Cuerpo y Alma.

Vida y Muerte.

Los humanos siempre se preguntan insaciablemente por estás cosas, como si en verdad pudieran descubrir los secretos detrás de todas ellas. Pero la verdad es que nunca podrán descubrir la verdad. A menos que mueran o sean algún ser mítico como un ángel o una parca. 

_¿Qué cómo se esto?_ Esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder.

Mi nombre es CS, de la división 4, y soy un ángel de la muerte.

Sí, un ángel de la muerte. Soy uno de los tantos que existen. A lo largo de la historia hermos sido nombrados por diferentes nombres según la cultura como Malak al-Maut, Azrael, Shinigami. No importa el nombre, al final es lo mismo, somos emisarios de la muerte y el destino.

Esto es porque no somos el típico ángel que da tranquilidad, ya que ayudamos a que los humanos mueran. Ah, pero no soy un malvado, solo sigo las órdenes del telar del destino.

Mis amigas las parcas son las que ven la vida de los seres humanos en el telar. Ellas  tienen en su poder los hilos de la vida y manejas los libros del destino. Y cuando un humano va a fallecer, según lo interpretan en los complicados códigos del telar, colocan un bonito aro negro alrededor de ellos. Mientras más nítido sea el color negro, significa que el humano está más cerca a su muerte morir, y yo solo doy un pequeño empujoncito para que fallezcan.

A veces algunos humanos comienzan con una aro gris, en esos casos debo hacer un seguimiento de ellos hasta que sus aros sean negros. Pero particularmente no me gustan esos casos, prefiero que un aro negro aparezca de pronto y yo ayudar al instante. Por eso mi trabajo ideal es cuando me asignan a sitios con conflictos armados.

Amo los gritos de pánico, las acciones desesperadas y el miedo reflejado en los ojos de unos pequeños soldados, que ni siquiera saben cómo terminaron en esos lugares aunque sus mentes están bastantes claras que ese será el lugar de su muerte. Yo me encargó de aparecer para hacer cumplir esa idea previamente instalada en sus pequeñas cabezas.

Lo curioso es que en un sitio de conflicto armado un soldado no puede tener el aro negro rodeándolo, pero si da un paso en falso el aro aparece al instante. El destino ha cambiado. Su futuro jamás será el mismo. En ese momento, por ejemplo, si un hombre es el que apunta a otro, yo lo guío, me pongo detrás de él ayudándolo a fijar su objetivo, y, si algo sale mal, con mis poderes hago que la trayectoria de la bala cambie y dé en su destino.

Después de todo si un humano tiene el aro negro, este debe morir. Siempre debe morir. No hay manera de cambiarlo, ese era su destino definitivo.

Específicamente he trabajado en lugares de guerra mucho más que en otros. Durante la segunda guerra mundial estuve en Francia, en la guerra de indochina estuve en Vietnam del Sur, etc., etc. Me divertí muchos en esos lugares, tenía mucho trabajo, iba de un lado a otro, ayudando a que los humanos murieran y sus almas viajaran al inframundo a ser juzgadas.

Aunque ahora no tengo mi trabajo ideal, pues el jefe de todas las divisiones dijo y lo cito:

_« Has hecho un excelente trabajo. Pero al parecer estás perdiendo tu camino como un ángel, ya que vez a los seres humanos como meros objetos que en cualquier momento pueden morir. Tienes que comprender todos los sentimientos que acarrean la vida y muerte de los humanos.»_

Sí, recibí un gran sermón. Y eso que solo cité una pequeña parte porque en verdad su discurso duró como dos horas.

El punto es que me asignaron otra ciudad, una más tranquila, donde tengo que seguir esos casos aburridos de humanos con aros grises. De esa forma me asignaron a Corea. Cuando me dijeron ese país pensé que en la zona de conflicto en la frontera, pero cuan equivocado estaba, pues en verdad me asignaron a otro lugar.

Seúl.

Esta megalópolis es aburrida y superficial. Los seres humanos aquí, como en otras partes del mundo, se preocupan demasiado por la belleza física y el dinero. Tontos humanos, si supieran que no les servirán de nada esas cosas de las que tanto se preocupan al recibir el juicio final.

Por eso llevar a estos humanos a la muerte no es tan difícil. Aunque tampoco es divertido. Los humanos en esta ciudad se deprimen con facilidad, al no conseguir lo que quieren y terminan por suicidarse. Su lugar favorito para suicidarse es el puente del río Han, siendo este sitio el que se ha convertido en mi hogar, pues los humanos vienen por sí mismos y se tiran de él.

Pero un día pasó algo curioso. Yo me balanceaba lentamente por la barandilla del puente, en espera de alguna alerta de un humano a punto de fallecer, cuando apareció un chico en uno de los extremos del puente. Al principio pensé que se iba a suicidar pero no llevaba un aro negro, así que simplemente me dije que era un mero transeúnte, y dejé de prestarle atención.

Era un humano raro, parecía no haber completado su crecimiento, pues era bastante bajito. Aparte tenía un extraño cabello color rosa, aunque lo más peculiar en él, es que miraba el puente como si pudiera ver algo más.

En ese puente se podían ver muchas cosas si eras un ser sobrenatural, pero si eras un simple humano no verías nada. Lo que podías ver era producto de que la gente se había suicidado en el puente, y es que pequeños fragmentos de sus almas volaban alrededor en forma de pequeños aros de luz. Eso le pasa a los suicidas, sus almas jamás llegan completas al inframundo, pero llegan.

Además en este lugar se lograba divisar a una pequeña fantasma, pues algún estúpido ángel no había hecho su trabajo bien en Seúl y había un alma completa que no fue llevada a ser juzgada. Deben saber algo, los ángeles de la muerte tenemos un plazo máximo de media hora para llevar las almas al inframundo, si nos pasamos de ese plazo las almas se quedan en el mundo terrenal como fantasmas. Y por eso fui felicitado anteriormente, habían tantos muertos en las zonas de conflicto y aún con ello jamás perdí un alma, todas fueron llevadas al inframundo, sin excepción. Pero ese no era el caso de esta niña de largo cabello negro, ella no llegó al inframundo. Así que ella siempre se sentaba en la barandilla a mover sus pies viendo a la nada. Al parecer no había muerto en este lugar, pero lo estableció como su hogar, ya que siempre estaba ahí.

Regresando al humano, ese raro y bajito, este de pronto saco de una mochila un bloc y empezó a dibujar en él. Y aquí viene lo interesante. Yo dejé que dibujara,  no me interesaba al principio. Pero por curiosidad me acerqué a él, en específico flote detrás de él, y me espante por lo que vi.

Al instante me teletransporte al refugio de las parcas. Cuando llegué estaba sudando, era la primera vez que experimentaba el miedo durante todos mis años de vida inmortal.

—Parcas —las llamé.

—Vaya pero si es nuestro ángel favorito —habló la parca del pasado.

—Un humano, el...

—Un humano te miro —contestó la parca del pasado—, si lo vimos.

—Es más que eso, el me dibujó. A mí y al alma que estaba en ese puente. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nunca vi un humano con esas habilidades.

—Bueno, no te dibujo del todo. —hablo la parca del futuro.

Ella camino con paso lento hasta una parte del telar y sacó un hilo de vida, puso sus manos en ella y proyecto la imagen del chico con el dibujo ya terminado. Ella me mostraba el futuro.

—Este humano, solo te vio por un instante —hablo la parca del pasado.

El dibujo del chico no mostraba mi rostro, en su dibujo se me veía balanceándome sobre la barandilla con mis grandes alas negras y mi peculiar ropa blanca, pero mi rostro estaba borroso.

—Ese humano tiene un poder —la parca del pasado tocó el hilo de vida del chico—. Lee Jihoon, tiene el poder de ver a seres sobrenaturales.

—¿Eso significa que ese humano puede verme?

—Sí, pero solo por pequeños momentos. No te preocupes por él, no puede hacerte nada —esta vez fue la parca del presente, la que resolvió mis dudas.

Pero no me preocupaba lo que me pudiera hacer, yo estaba demasiado sorprendido. Un  humano podía verme. A  mí, un ángel. Él podía poner enfocar sus ojos y mirarme por un pequeño momento, y debo admitir que esto es lo más entretenido que me ha pasado en mis siglos de vida.

Definitivamente regresaría a ver al humano de nombre _Lee Jihoon_.   



	2. Chapter 2

 

Lee Jihoon era un humano muy particular. Al menos desde mi punto de vista.

No maldecía, no era adicto al sexo, no tomaba, no fumaba, no era superficial y era un alma bondadosa, siendo eso muy difícil en esta época. Había descubierto todas estas cosas de él siguiéndolo durante un año, en los momentos claro está que no tenía trabajo que hacer.

Lee Jihoon, se había convertido en una obsesión para mí. Llegando al punto de revisar su destino en los libros de las parcas, algo que estaba prohibido para un ser de mi rango. Y esto solo ayudo para confirmar que tendría una buena vida, y efectivamente así sería, él tendría una pacífica vida, esas con una familia, un jardín y un perro.

Pero aun con ese conocimiento lo miraba desde lejos, flotaba a su lado, e incluso una vez me acerqué peligrosamente a su rostro, cuando este estaba pintando y pareció verme. Pero descubrí que si me movía bastante rápido, él no lograba enfocarme pero si sentirme. Al parecer solo lograba observar seres que se movieran muy lento o que estuvieran muy cerca a él.

También aprendí que su pequeña habilidad de ver a seres sobrenaturales la reflejaba en sus pinturas. Ah, una cosa más que se debe saber sobre Jihoon es su carrera, el era un pintor. El pintaba paisajes, seres humanos y, mis favoritos, seres sobrenaturales, de una forma tan espectacular que hasta un ángel como yo se sorprendía de verlas. Este pequeño humano para solo tener veinticinco años, ya era bastante reconocido. Incluso estaba pronto a tener una exposición de sus pinturas. En la que por supuesto, si una muerte repentina no llegaba a necesitarme, estaría ahí para vigilarlo.

El día de su exposición, yo aparecí en su cuarto de baño, lo miré bañarse. Y por primera vez me sentí nervioso al ver un cuerpo humano. Su piel era blanquecina, su cuerpo era delgado, y su cabello rosa mojado por el agua, provocaron demasiadas sensaciones que jamás pensé experimentaría, sensaciones como el deseo.

Pero mi espectáculo personal duró poco, pues un choque de auto donde tres humanos fallecerían mando una alerta en mi cabeza, siendo un signo de que era hora de irme y dejar a mi humano favorito.

Extendí mis alas y atravesé las paredes de su baño, justo cuando él estaba saliendo, y no pude resistir quedarme a verlo una vez más, en realidad _¿quién lo resistiría?_

—¿Porqué me llamas tanto la atención? —coloque una de mis manos en su rostro mientras él se miraba en el espejo— ¿Qué hay en ti que me genera estas sensaciones? 

De pronto él abrió mucho los ojos y yo quise golpearme por mi estupidez. Estuve parado demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar, el suficiente para que sus ojos lograran verme.

—¿Quién eres? —sabía que me lo preguntaba a mí y yo retrocedí— ¿Eres un fantasma?¿Qué eres?

Pero no respondí, simplemente extendí mis alas para salir volando de ese lugar. Debía llegar al accidente y, más importante aún, debía alejarme de ese humano. Eso era lo mejor para todos.

Cuando llegue a la zona del accidente, no tuve que hacer nada para dirigir su muerte. Un humano había manejado ebrio y los otros acompañantes, que estaban en las mismas condiciones, murieron justo cuando el auto derrapo y dio vueltas de campana. Sus tres almas salieron de sus cuerpos y con cuidado los dirigí al inframundo. Si los humanos morían de forma repentina, se aturdían, y lo mejor era llevarlos con cuidado, sin prisas.

Luego que dejé esas almas en el juzgado del inframundo, regresé al mundo terrenal. Solo para que otra alerta llegará a mí. Un humano acababa de adquirir un anillo negro, muy cerca al lugar donde me encontraba, y este estaba en la exposición del humano que me estaba volviendo loco.

Rápidamente fui al lugar, surque los oscuros cielos con mis grandes alas negras y por segunda vez, desde que conocía a Lee Jihoon, me espante.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —les grité a las parcas cuando me transporte hasta donde ellas.

—¿De qué hablas, CS? —la parca del pasado me interrogó.

—El humano, Lee Jihoon. Ahora tiene el aro negro alrededor de él, apareció de pronto como en las zonas de guerra.

—Ah, tu humano —dijo tranquilamente la parca del presente mientras sacaba el hilo de vida de Jihoon de una parte del telar—. Él tiene mala suerte, se acaba de encontrar con un asesino en serie y el muy tonto lo ha invitado a tomar una copa en su departamento.

—Tendrá una muerte horrible —dijo la parca del futuro también tocando su hilo—. Pobre humano, su futuro cambió.

Yo no podía creer eso, no podía permitirlo, él no podía morir. Extendí mis alas para transportarme de nuevo, debía llegar lo antes posible al lugar de los hechos.

—Tú planeas hacer algo arriesgado —la parca del futuro me hablo— ¿Sabes cuántas consecuencias traerá? Ese humano, debe morir, el telar lo ha designado.

—Si llega a morir, por sus habilidades puede convertirse en un ángel de la muerte tal y como tú te convertiste. El vendrá de nuevo a ti, solo déjalo morir —la parca del pasado trato que viera las cosas de otra forma.

Pero yo no quería eso, nada de lo que dijeran me interesaban. Yo quería que viviera y continuará con sus sueños, como el de tener su propia escuela de arte.

—Parece que no me harás caso. Eres nuestro ángel favorito, pero no podremos hacer nada por ti —me dijo la parca del presente.

Apenas terminó de hablar salí del inframundo y con mis poderes busqué el alma de Jihoon. Me fui hasta donde estaba él, se encontraba en su departamento con ese asesino. Ambos hablaban de arte con unas copas de vino en las manos, parados cerca a la isla de la cocina. Cuando Jihoon giró para abrir otra botella de vino, el otro humano agarró un cuchillo para clavárselo en la espalda.

En ese momento firme mi sentencia como ángel, no había vuelta atrás. Ningún ángel tiene derecho a interferir en los designios del telar del destino, todo lo que esta escrito en el telar debe ser obedecido para mantener el equilibrio y no generar el caos.

Me materialice de forma invisible, como cuando ayudaba a dirigir las pistolas de los soldados, y detuve el cuchillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —escuché como la voz horrorizada de Jihoon le hablaba al otro humano.

Después de todo, ese humano de nombre Seokmin, estaba luchando contra una fuerza invisible que lo retenía del brazo para evitar que clavara el cuchillo. Pero Seokmin, de alma fragmentada por ser un asesino, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, al  menos para el poder que yo podía tener al materializarme.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Jihoon se oía asustado, estaba paralizado, cuando el otro se acercó con el cuchillo.

—No es nada personal, pequeño Jihoon —movió el cuchillo otra vez, con la clara idea de atacar.

Yo me desespere y no medí las consecuencias. En ese instante genere más energía de la que debía explotando las luces de la casa y me materialice por completo. Me tiré encima del humano, le quite el cuchillo y se lo puse al cuello.

—Si te vuelves a acercar a él, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte —el asesino me vio con miedo.

Bueno, ver a un ser aparecer de pronto, y si este tiene alas negras, cualquiera se asustaría. Y ese humano se espanto,  deje que se parará y se fuera corriendo. Para cuando mire a Jihoon, el aro negro ya había desaparecido de él.

—Tú eres, eres al que vi hace tiempo en el puente y el día de hoy aquí en mi cuarto —Jihoon habló inseguro.

No le importaba que lo hayan estado a punto de matar, estaba más sorprendido por verme claramente. Era un estúpido, un hermoso estúpido.

—Si soy yo —quería que oyera mi voz, aunque sea un momento, antes de que vinieran a llevarme. Pues no había dudas, sabía que vendrían a hacerlo.

—¿Qué eres?—él toco mis alas, sin miedo, y luego mi rostro.

Disfrute su toque y me sentí orgulloso cuando sus ojos vieron con admiración mis alas. Pero mis fuerzas se debilitaban, materializarse por completo requería gran poder, y yo empezaba a desvanecerme.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate!—me gritó.

Yo agarre su mano y la levanté junto a la mía, comparando nuestras palmas. La suya era tan pequeña en comparación con la mía, fina y delicada como era él, la mía era grande y poderosa como corresponde a un ser de mi especie.

—Vive bien, Lee Jihoon —le dije entrelazando nuestros dedos—, y sé feliz.

Eso fue lo último que logré decir antes de desvanecerme y que él no pudiera verme. De pronto otros ángeles con capuchas negras llegaron a llevarme,  me tomaron de los brazos y me alejaron de él.

—¡No sé lo lleven! —gritó él, parecía que aún podía vernos.

Lo último que vi, antes que me llevaran a otro lugar,  fueron sus ojos asustados. Luego de eso aparecí en la sala del juicio, y mis jueces eran nada menos que las parcas Yuri, Yoona y Seohyun;  el dios del inframundo, Yunho;  y mi jefe de división, NamJoon.

—Algo que decir antes de dictar tu sentencia —habló mi jefe NamJoon.

Yo no tenía forma de defenderme, había roto las reglas. Y  ellos no tenían que ver las evidencias, ya sabían todo lo que paso.

—Solo quiero decir que no me arrepiento —mire a todo el jurado—. Salvé a ese humano porque lo creí justo y porque me enamoré de él.

Ellos me miraron sin expresar nada en sus rostros. Ellos ya debían saberlo, que yo me había enamorado del pequeño humano de cabello rosa, el de poder sobrenatural. Las parcas tenían especial cuidado al ver los hilos de los inmortales,

—Ángel de la división 4, antes conocido bajo el nombre de Choi Seungcheol —Yunho estaba parado al dictar mi sentencia—. Se te sentencia a..

No escuche mi sentencia. No me importaba, aún si me destituían como ángel y me mandaban al rincón más frío del inframundo, nada me importaba.

Yo estaba feliz, porque había salvado a Jihoon. Yo había salvado al humano del que me había enamorado y obsesionado, el que me hizo sentir tantas cosas. Yo había salvado al humano que había logrado verme, con esos hermosos ojos marrones que parecían llegar hasta el fondo de mi alma.

**Fin**


End file.
